Daddy's Little Girl
by greengirl82
Summary: What happens when you have to learn to let go of your little girl when she finds love?


**Daddy's Little Girl**

Disclaimer: CBS seems to own Criminal Minds...

Summary: What happens when you have to learn to let go of your little girl when she finds love?

A/N: I'm not really good with doing stories set in the future, so this will be the only one I do...

Thanks for reading, now how about a review?

* * *

><p>"A father is always making his baby into a little woman. And when she is a woman he turns her back again." Enid Bagnold<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch stood by the front door anxious. Fear was racing through his veins, while his heart was beating fast within his chest.<p>

He had never been this scared in his whole life and he faced off with dangerous unsubs on a daily occasion.

Why was he nervous? His daughter was about to go out on her very first date ever.

Hell she was only thirteen, it shouldn't be such a big deal, it's not like she was going to hotel...

_Oh God, why the hell did he think of that?_

He knew Hannah's would be suitor, he met the fourteen year old several times.

He had several conversations with the boy and found him to be polite, respectful and a very intelligent young man.

But that didn't mean he had to like that he was going out with his one and only daughter.

Because now he was the enemy, out to take his little girl away from him. And he just did not like that, not at all.

Emily rolled her eyes at that, telling him this is what Jack's girlfriend's father feels every time their seventeen year old son left to pick her up on a date.

Now Hotch felt sympathy for Delia's father. He's planning to have a long conversation with his son after this about how to be respectful to Delia... But this wasn't about Jack and his girlfriend.

This was about his daughter, his little Hannah.

His little girl and her fourteen year old boyfriend. God, he really needed a drink if he was going to watch Hannah go on a date with him, Henry LaMontagne.

He was grateful that he knew Henry's parents. JJ and Will loved Hannah just as much as Emily and he did. But why weren't they worried about the kids going out together? Jack was, he offered to have a man to man conversation with Henry.

JJ called Emily up earlier joking about their babies dating and how they'll end up being in-laws by the time they're in college. When Emily told him this he nearly had a stroke on the spot.

He looked over just as Emily came down the stairs smiling at him.

"Get that thought right out of your head now, Aaron." Emily said, wrapping her arms around his waist leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What thought?" Hotch asked, trying to be convey his tone as smooth when she knew he was nervous and pissed off.

Emily turned him around to face her, raising an eyebrow at him, "You're really going to try and pull that now?"

"You don't get it, Emily" he shook his head, "This is my little girl."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Well believe it or not, Hannah's my daughter too, Aaron. In fact eleven hours of painful labor reminded me of that."

Hotch sighed as he sat down at the window seat by the front door, Emily walked over to him resting her head on his shoulder poking him.

"Hey" Emily said softly, "Talk to me, sweetie."

"She's thirteen, Emily" Hotch said running his hand over his face, "She's thirteen."

"And she's smart" Emily told him, placing her hand on his entwining their fingers, "She's your daughter, Aaron. She always follows her instincts which never failed her before."

"But she's a baby" Hotch said sadly, "My baby is going out on her first date."

Emily tried not to chuckle, "You knew this day was always coming. Her and Henry, they were practically glued to each other's sides since Hannah was born."

"And if memory serves, Henry was not even two when he first kissed her." Hotch said bitterly, "And everyone thought it was so damn cute."

Emily laughed at that, "Aaron, she was three months old then. It's not like he had some mastermind plan at two to steal your daughter."

"Feels like it." Hotch said looking out the window, watching JJ's car pull into the driveway.

* * *

><p>Hotch sighed as he looked over at the shelf again and wondered could he...<p>

"No, Aaron" Emily said turning his face to hers, "You will not pull a shotgun out on a fourteen year old. Let alone the fourteen year old son of one your best friends."

"Way to ruin my fatherly duty" Hotch muttered standing up, "Are you sure she's ready for this?"

"It's just bowling, Aaron" Emily reminded him, "She's going bowling with JJ and Will. They're not going to be alone. If you can't trust Henry, who's been nothing but respectful and nice, then trust our daughter and our friends. It's not like they'll let their son grope her in the backseat."

"Can you please stop saying things like that?" Hotch asked, "It makes me want to put a lock on her door keeping her in until she's ready to graduate college."

Emily shook her head as she heard the doorbell ring, walking over to the front door she smiled when she saw how adorable Henry was dressed up for his little date.

"Good evening, Miss Emily" Henry politely said handing her a red rose.

"Aw, thank you Henry" Emily replied not seeing Hotch roll his eyes from the hallway, "Come in, come in."

Stepping aside as she allowed Henry, Will and a proud JJ in.

"My don't you look very handsome, Henry." Emily replied.

"Thank you" Henry said politely, as he walked over to Hotch extending his hand, "Good evening Mr. Hotchner."

"Henry" Hotch said shaking his hand, "Hannah will be down in a moment."

Just after finishing that sentence Hotch looked over to see his brunette daughter, his little girl walk down the stairs dressed in a red sweater, dark black jeans and black boots.

That was normal, her dressing casually for comfort but what broke his heart was seeing his little girl with make up on.

It was obvious that she wanted to impress her date, she had her long dark hair curled, wavy almost.

Standing in front of Henry, Hannah bit her lip as he held out the red roses to her.

"These are for you, Hannah." Henry said, handing her the flowers.

"Thank you Henry," Hannah said smiling, her Hotchner dimples came out, which melted both mother's hearts.

Hannah turned around to her parents, moving her small purse up her arm, "Mom, can you..."

"Sure, sweetie" Emily said seeing Hannah role her eyes, at the term of endearment in front of the boy she was about to go on her first date with.

Emily took the flowers to the table, "Now you to have fun, and be back by..."

Hotch look pleading at Emily, who said, "Ten."

Hannah sighed, not many thirteen year old got that late, but she nodded, "Ok."

"We'll make sure, she's back in time." Will said looking over at the other father, "Well, we better get going."

Hotch watched his daughter, wave off to them as she grabbed her coat.

"Take lots of pictures" Emily whispered to JJ, who winked.

"Already planned on it." JJ said walking out the door.

As Hotch and Emily wandered to the open door, they watched Henry open the car door for Hannah, who turned back to her parents.

"Have fun" Hotch said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

Hannah licked her lower lip, whispered to Henry and rushed over to Hotch giving him a hug, she whispered in his ear and kissed him.

"Bye, Mom." Hannah said going back to the car, she waved as she got in and the car drove out of sight.

Emily looked over to Hotch who inhaled deeply, pulling her close to him.

"What'd she say?" Emily said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Daddy" Hotch said kissing her head.

"See?" Emily said leading the two of them into the house, "She'll always need you. Boys will come and go, but you'll always be her Daddy."

* * *

><p>Gloria Naylor said, "Old as she was, she still missed her daddy sometimes."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Well I hope you all enjoyed this, I know I did. Leave a review and let me know.


End file.
